Revelations
by Seventeenth Shenanigan
Summary: AU Pit and Kuro aka dark Pit are twins, and one day everything reaches its limit. Lemony, YAOI KuroPit. First fic, yay! Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuro x Pit **

"Kuro!" Pit barged through the front door and into the living room to see his twin lounging on the couch watching tv. Absolutely furious, the 17-year old shook the letter in his hand and demanded, "How do you expect me to tell Mom and Dad about this?"

Kuro stared vacantly at the tv. "Just tell 'em the truth. I'm a sadistic person, and I like beating up people."

Pit sighed, his anger dropping away, and turned off the tv. He walked over to Kuro and put his hands on his shoulders. Kuro twitched at his brother's touch and looked up into his sky blue eyes. "You can't keep doing this, Kuro," Pit said softly. "Do you want to keep getting injured?"

"Well, maybe that's where I got my love for inflicting pain from. Though I must say I'm a bit better than those other turds. Last time's didn't even get me dizzy."

"Gah, I nearly forgot! How are you healing up?" Pit climbed into Kuro's lap and sat facing him, his knees to either side.

Kuro sucked in his breath and gritted his teeth, trying to control the desire that suddenly sprouted up. That pose and Pit's soft, concerned eyes were nearly too much for him, and he turned his head away. "Fine," he managed to say.

Pit narrowed his eyes. "Don't lie to me, Kuro, that's not nice." He unsheathed the short knives (which could also be combined to make a bow) from their leg sheaths and sliced open Kuro's shirt, revealing all of Kuro's bruises, cuts, and various healing scrapes. He inhaled sharply at the sight of all of Kuro's wounds. "Do they hurt?" he asked softly, not looking up, and reached out a finger to touch a bruise on Kuro's chest.

Kuro shuddered a little at his touch, and Pit watched his twin's well-toned chest ripple, transfixed. He was suddenly aware of the smooth silkiness of the skin he was touching, his suddenly awkward position, the bump in Kuro's pants and his own growing erection, and the fact that he had Kuro's bare chest under his hands, but he couldn't get himself to move. It was like his brain had deserted him.

Kuro turned his head back to look at Pit's now frozen form, dark, seductive eyes locking onto stunned, blue patches of sky. Then his eyes widened slightly as they took in the bulge in Pit's pants. He chuckled, and his eyes turned mischievous. "Well, if you want it too, let's not keep each other waiting." He pushed Pit onto the couch and, before Pit could react, popped a pill into his mouth before locking lips.

"Mmf!" Pit felt Kuro's tongue slide between his lips and force something down his throat. He swallowed instinctively and felt Kuro grin against his lips. Said twin drew back and let Pit prop himself up with his elbow, which he did so immediately, wiping his lips. "What did you make me—"

A sudden loss of strength made Pit collapse back onto the couch. "Kuro, you…" The edges of his vision started to black out, and the last thing he saw was the smirk on Kuro's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuro x Pit pt. 2**

Pit woke who-knew-how-long later lying on a bed, stark naked, with his hands cuffed together around a bed support thing north of his head. "What the..?" He tugged at the cuffs, trying to get them open, but they wouldn't budge. He looked around for someone to help him, not really paying attention to the room, and discovered Kuro in a chair, gazing vacantly into space. "Kuro!" Said boy jerked and looked at Pit. "What is the meaning of this?" Pit shook the cuffs to clarify what he meant.

Kuro ignored his brother's questions. "Dear brother, you've awoken. Good, good…" He got up and walked over to the bed. With increasing nervousness, Pit noticed that Kuro was only in his boxers and tried not to notice his twin's scarred but trim, muscular body. He didn't fully succeed, however, and Pit began to get hard despite himself, his body growing hot. Why was this happening? He wasn't gay, especially not towards his brother. Right? All right, he couldn't deny that he had affectionate feelings for his twin, but that was to be expected. They weren't any deeper than familial love...right?

Of course Kuro noticed, and he chuckled. "Dear, dear brother, don't you know that lusting after a sibling is taboo? Then again," he continued, climbing onto the bed to straddle Pit's hips in the perfect grinding position and leaning over him, "aren't taboos just made to be broken?" Kuro bent down to firmly kiss his twin, preventing him from presenting any objections, and accidentally-on-purpose moved his hips up in order to get a better position.

Pit made a muffled sound against Kuro's lips, creating an opportunity for Kuro to get his tongue into Pit's mouth. He took it immediately, savoring the taste of his brother's saliva and exploring every nook and cranny while trying to get Pit's tongue to respond. There was some resistance, so Kuro started some slow grinding.

Pit would have shot straight up had Kuro not been holding him down with his body, but he still managed to arch into Kuro. The contact made Pit gasp and bite his lip, blushing. What was with that? Kuro thought. He started kissing down Pit's neck, shoulder, and chest, ignoring all the semi-breathless protests and enjoying the not too uncommon moans dispersed throughout them.

"K-Kuro, you bastard! S-s-stop it! You can't…ah! Nnn!"

When Kuro's lips reached Pit's nipples, Pit jerked and instinctively twitched his hips up, crashing their erections together. Caught by surprise, Kuro gave a gasp of his own before regaining control. He sighed. "So impatient, aren't you, Pit?"

For some reason, Kuro saying his name made Pit's erection get even harder, and he wanted him all the more. But he would never admit _that_ to his face. He could barely admit it to himself. "Kuro...stop it, we're brothers! Y-You said so yourself, this is wrong. Just—wait, what're you ..._ah-mmm_!"

Kuro left the tip of his finger where it was and began running it up and down the twitching slit, Pit's pre-cum leaking out from under his finger. He smirked at Pit's expression and slid his fingers down the shaft to stroke Pit's balls. Pit was trembling with pleasure, tears starting in the corners of his eyes, and yet he was still spouting breathless rejections. "Kuro...! No, don't touch there...s-s-stop..."

Kuro chuckled. "But you're enjoying yourself so much. Wouldn't it be a shame to stop here?" He began gently pulling on Pit's balls, mildly torturing him, and giving them the occasional squeeze.

Pit moaned involuntarily, overflowing with pleasure but still feeling the barest hint of awkwardness that his twin brother, a guy, was making him feel like this. Kuro seemed to sense the reluctance in his brother's body and suddenly squeezed his balls, hard. Pit jerked with pleasure, his mind going blank. He didn't realize that he didn't care that it was a guy making him feel good anymore. He just went along with it and enjoyed every tingle that shivered up his spine. Before long, he was rock hard and ready to come. "Ah...nhn...mmm..."

Kuro grinned slyly. "What, ready to come already? But I haven't had enough fun yet." He took his hand away from Pit's balls, earning a whimper of protest, and began licking and nipping his way down Pit's body, pausing to explore Pit's navel with the tip of his tongue. Pit arched his back (it was such a great feeling) and felt Kuro lightly bite the skin around it before he moved on.

Pit gave a huge shiver when he felt Kuro's lips near his manhood. Kuro gently blew on it before taking it into his mouth. Pit literally gave a mew and began twitching his hips into Kuro's mouth before Kuro forcibly held his hips to the bed. He gave another whimper of protest which was quickly overridden by cries of pleasure. That hot, wet sucking combined with the expertise at which Kuro's tongue stimulated the tip of his cock sent him skyrocketing over the edge, and he came fervently into Kuro's mouth.

Kuro clamped his mouth around the pulsing tip, riding out the orgasm, and moved back, licking his lips. "Just so you know," he said, moving up to look a panting Pit in the face, "you taste absolutely delicious." Pit's half-lidded eyes had a glazed look to them, and Kuro smirked. "Don't think I'm done already, dear brother, 'cuz I'm nowhere near satisfied yet."

He caught Pit's lips again, invading his mouth in a hot kiss. He sucked on Pit's tongue, eating up the moan that followed, and massaged it with his own. Pit could feel himself getting excited all over again and knew Kuro could feel it, too. Kuro drew back and put his lips to Pit's neck. Oh, crap, Pit thought, that's a...

The moan that burst from beyond Pit's lips threatened Kuro's self-control, and he partially gave in to his impulses, roughly sucking the spot on Pit's neck and leaving quite the hickey. Pinching his nipples with one hand, he moved down to nibble the other one. Pit started to writhe, unused to such attentions, but was pinned down by Kuro's body. Casually Kuro reached out and snagged a bottle of lube. He discreetly popped it open and moved down to inspect Pit's entrance. Pit squirmed and whimpered a little as Kuro's stomach rubbed the tip of his erection.

"Hey, Pit? Do you know how two guys have sex?" Pit flushed and looked down in shock at Kuro's lewd question. His reaction was enough to answer the question. Kuro grinned naughtily and crooned, "Well then, I'm gonna have to teach you." He coated his fingers with lube and started rubbing Pit's entrance. "Oh, by the way, it would help if you relaxed a bit."

"Wait, Kuro, what the heck are you-" Pit's protest was cut short by the lance of pain and pleasure from two fingers in his tight, warm opening. The pain quickly overshadowed the pleasure as Kuro started scissoring his fingers, trying to loosen the tensed muscles up enough for his dick to go in.

Tears started streaming down Pit's face, and he cried, "Kuro, stop, please! It hurts, it hurts!"

Kuro felt that guilty twinge in his chest and pleaded, "Just bear with it, please. It won't hurt as much if you just relax."

Pit just shook his head and kept sobbing out, "Just stop...please..." until Kuro couldn't take it anymore. With a groan of frustration, he took his fingers out of Pit's swollen entrance, swung his legs over the side of the bed and just sat there with his head in his hands, not looking at Pit.

Pit lay there, still quietly sobbing, his lust slowly ebbing, and tried to calm down enough to think. His first thought, ironically enough, was, Kuro. Somewhat afraid, Pit peeked through his wet eyelashes and noticed Kuro's mood instantly. He swallowed and asked huskily, "Kuro? Could you, um, unlock these cuffs?" Wordlessly and without looking at Pit, Kuro slowly reached out to the bedside cabinet and closed his fingers around a key. Pit tried to read his expression, but Kuro's face was blocked by his hair. Kuro leaned over to unlock the cuffs, and Pit flinched even though there was at least half a foot of space in between them.

Kuro hesitated for the barest part of a second before opening the cuffs and moved away as Pit sat up and rubbed his wrists. Pit gazed at Kuro, wary, but he seemed to have no intention of continuing. As the silence stretched on, Pit's worry overcame his caution, and he hesitantly crawled over to Kuro's side.

"Um, Kuro?" Kuro didn't move. "Kuro, are you alright?"

Pit reached out a hand to touch Kuro's shoulder but stopped when Kuro said in a broken voice, "I'm a horrible brother, aren't I." He said it like an accusation, like it was final. "I did such things to you, defiled your innocence even while you were..." His voice choked up, and he clenched his trembling hands together in an attempt to stop the shaking. His hands didn't stop shaking; instead, the rest of his body started trembling, too.

Pit felt an ache in his heart, and without thinking he reached out and hugged Kuro around the shoulders. "No, don't say that. You're not a horrible brother at all, Kuro."

Kuro turned around to look at Pit, eyes blazing with guilt and self-disgust. The look in those dark eyes was almost childish in their vulnerability. "How can you say that? After what I've done to you? After what I've put you through all these years? The fights, the punishments, all overlooked because of you begging not to have me expelled?" he whispered.

Pit looked away. It was true, Pit should be feeling anything but the need to comfort him, but attempted raping aside, Kuro wasn't a bad person at all. Well, if you disregarded the whole sadistic part as well. He always was there for Pit, protecting him, never really sadistic with him. Kuro was always the strong one, the one telling Pit to suck it up and move on, and seeing him now was...shocking, in the least. Pit couldn't help but want to help him get back to the strong but gentle Kuro. But how to say this? "If it helps any...I trust you. And you're really not that bad. On the inside, at least. I think."

Kuro searched Pit's eyes, looking for some trace of a lie, and was gratified to see that there was none. He ducked his head and asked, "Can I embrace you?"

The tense atmosphere burst, and Pit turned beet red at the double meaning. "W-W-well, um...I uh..." he stammered.

Kuro's hands slid up the sides of Pit's body, and he whispered, "Please?"

Pit kept stuttering as Kuro slowly pushed him down onto the bed into his original position, Kuro on all fours leaning over him. "W-Wait, I'm not too sure about this..." Hold on, when had just plain no turned to not sure?

Kuro moved his lips against Pit's neck. "Please?" he repeated. Pit gave a shiver at the feel of Kuro's lips moving against his neck and felt his will begin to crumble.

It completely disappeared when Kuro gently stroked Pit's lips with his thumb, opening them, and Frenched him hard. Through the sudden lust that sprang up again, Pit dimly wondered why this time just these kisses were enough to get him light-headed. Why was it so much more intense?

He hadn't realized that he had spoken aloud until Kuro murmured from Pit's chest, "It's cuz this time, you _want_ it."

Pit had enough brain function left to say "Huh?" before Kuro gave Pit's nipple a very provocative rub, earning a lust-filled moan from his brunette twin. Slowly, he trailed the flat of his tongue up Pit's other nipple, Pit arching his back with the motion, before latching on firmly and roughly toying with it. A multitude of shivers ran through Pit's body and another moan burst from his lips as Kuro felt his nipple harden under his tongue's vigorous massage. He gave it one last nibble and moved down to meet Pit's erected member.

Pit could feel Kuro's heated eyes on him and felt another pump of blood go downstairs. He tried to block his erection, but Kuro just chuckled and gave the tip a little flick of the tongue. Pit's hands flew up to muffle his groan at the torture. Kuro smirked. "If you don't let out your voice, I'll have to cuff you again..._Pit_." Something about the way he whispered his name in his ear made Pit's body go all soft and lose all resistance, making it easy for Kuro to remove his hands and cuff them again.

Pit lay there, panting, nude, and erect, a sight that sent a huge shudder down Kuro's spine. He was just so damn...fuckable. And there was no way Kuro was going to let him go, not this time. Kuro ripped off his boxers and chucked them away to who knew where, his straining erection finally out in the open. He scraped his teeth up the side of Pit's very sensitive skin and felt him arch and shudder. His breathing coming heavier now, Kuro rubbed his finger against Pit's opening and felt it contract whenever he touched it. Remember, go gently, he reminded himself.

Carefully he coated his fingers with lube and pushed one in, watching and feeling for any hint of pain. Pit flinched a bit and Kuro froze. "No..." Pit gasped, "don't stop...feels...good..."

Kuro blinked in surprise, then grinned slyly. "Your wish is my command." Reassured, Kuro started moving his finger in and out, twisting it and slipping a second, then a third in when there was enough space.

"_Ahh!_" Kuro grinned. He'd found Pit's prostate. He continued rubbing that little nub inside of Pit, reducing the brunette to a quivering, mewling heap. Seeing how wet Pit was, Kuro removed his fingers, drawing a moan, liberally coated his erection with lube, and placed it at Pit's entrance.

There was one thing left to do before Kuro entered Pit. He leaned forward until his lips were at Pit's ear and whispered, "I love you."

Pit's eyes widened and he managed a "Huh?" before something hard and hot pushed into him. "Ngh...oh my god!" Kuro waited until Pit adjusted to his size before inching even further in. Pit moaned as Kuro pushed deeper and deeper into him and opened his teary eyes when he stopped.

Kuro's usually arrogant face had a look of wonder, and his eyes were both blazing and dazed. "Pit, you feel great," he panted. He gave a muffled groan and asked, "Are you alright?"

Pit nodded. "Yeah. Why?" He gasped and shut his eyes as Kuro slowly withdrew and pushed back in, working up a rhythm. The pressure in his lower area increased to an almost painful point, and he said breathlessly, "Kuro...f-faster..."

Kuro froze. "God, Pit, you nearly made me cum there."

Pit opened his eyes blearily and begged, "Faster...please?"

"But it's your first time," Kuro persisted. "I don't want to hurt you." Despite his strong front, he could tell the impact of the sexy look in those eyes was rapidly weakening his will and self-control.

Pit blushed and turned his face into his arm. "Doesn't hurt, feels good," he mumbled.

He was surprised when Kuro grabbed his chin, wrenched it around, and caught his lips in an intense Frenchie. "You don't know what you just got yourself into," Kuro almost growled. Pit gasped and cried out as the pace turned from slow and gentle to hard and fast. The only things left in his mind were the new and mind-numbingly good sensations Kuro was giving him, and Pit couldn't help but buck his hips back into Kuro's thrusts.

Even lost in his desire, Kuro still paid attention to his partner's needs. He changed the angle of his hips just enough so that each of his thrusts slammed Pit's sweet spot. The effect was instantaneous. Pit clenched so tightly around Kuro as he came that Kuro came himself a few thrusts later, spilling his seed deep inside his twin.

He slumped down onto Pit, his twin's seed clinging to the fronts of their sweat-drenched bodies, and just lay there, reveling in their shared post-orgasmic bliss. Holding his breath, he slid out of Pit and turned him so he lay facing away from Kuro. The brunette felt Kuro press up close to him and wrap his arms around Pit's slender waist. Kuro sighed into Pit's shoulder and gave it a kiss.

Pit relaxed into his twin's arms and immediately wondered why. After all, Kuro had just raped him. Wait. Was it rape? Pit had enjoyed the sex and, according to Kuro, had wanted it as well. Doesn't that make it just plain sex? But why had he liked the feeling of Kuro in him? Incest was a really big no-no in society, and homo incest was probably even worse.

But he'd liked it. Loved it, even. Why?

Because it was Kuro. Pit felt everything come crashing together in his brain with that one thought. Because it was Kuro. Because he loved Kuro. Loved in the sense of, like, dating-and-then-marriage love. He loved Kuro. He loved his twin. No wonder girls had never held any interest past friendship for him. Kuro...now his lover.

Kuro felt Pit chuckle and smiled in reflex. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just thinking about how my love life suddenly made a whole lot more sense."

"What, do you have someone you love?" Kuro tried to ask offhandedly.

"Yup" was the glib answer.

Kuro was, of course, instantly jealous. "Who?"

"You."

Time seemed to stop. Kuro went into a daze and felt Pit turn around in his now loose embrace. "Are you...serious?" he choked out.

Pit smiled sweetly and gave him a gentle kiss. "Of course I'm serious." Then his smile turned sheepish. "Um, could you take off these handcuffs? They're kinda uncomfortable."

Kuro could only stare. His gaze gentled, and he stroked Pit's face. "My...lover...?" he murmured wonderingly.

"Kuro? The handcuffs?"

"Just knock 'em together and they'll pop open." A clack proved his point, and Pit rubbed his wrists. Kuro kissed the red rings, and Pit wove his fingers into Kuro's dark hair.

"Finally, I can really kiss you," Pit whispered. Kuro pulled him close, and Pit gave him the best kiss he'd ever experienced.

Kuro felt his penis spring up, and Pit's lips curved into a smile. Pit broke off the kiss and slid a finger down Kuro's body to his new-found erection. "You sex monger," Pit said affectionately. He pushed Kuro onto his back and turned around so that his knees were to either side of Kuro.

Kuro ran his hands up Pit's smooth legs, making him shiver, and stroked his soft butt cheeks. Pit was left face to face with Kuro's hard-on and gave it an experimental lick. It was such a foreign texture, but the taste was...interesting, to say the least. Kuro rubbed Pit's hole with a fingertip and watched Pit develop an erection with great interest.

He chuckled. "One time up the butt and you're already this sensitive. Aren't you a horny boy." Pit took his revenge by taking Kuro into his mouth. The raven groaned and growled playfully, "That's it, you're on." He pushed a finger into Pit, making him throw his head back with a cry, and took him into his mouth.

Pit's arms collapsed and he lay there, panting. "Ah...that is so...unfair...mm!"

Kuro loosened his jaw and said, "Then pleasure me with your mouth, my dear. You sucking me off has got to be one of the most—holy...! Use your tongue a bit more...now...if you start moving..." He broke off and filled his mouth with Pit as he groaned, the vibrations to his groin making Pit give his own moan.

At this rate, Kuro really was going to shoot off first. He added another finger and began pumping them deeper, harder. An emphatic "Mmpf!" told him where his prostate was, and he kept rubbing in earnest, Pit's erotic moans driving both of them towards that blissful orgasm.

Kuro could sense Pit reaching the edge and knew he was just a smidgen away as well. He tongued across Pit's slit, his mouth filling with seed, and shot off himself in a simultaneous orgasm. Pit jerked back coughing a few seconds later, Kuro's cum trickling out the side of his mouth. He wiped it away with a finger and stuck it in his mouth to taste. "Hmm. Not too bad."

Kuro smacked Pit's butt. "Hey, how long are you gonna sit on my face?"

Pit waggled the offending body part. "What, you don't like it?" He got off anyway and snuggled back up to Kuro, draping an arm across his waist.

Kuro chuckled. "How could I not like anything about you, love?" He gave Pit a gentle kiss and slid his arms about his twin's waist.

The brunette yawned, closing his beautiful blue orbs, and put his head on Kuro's chest. "Love you."

Kuro kissed his chocolate locks. "Love you too, my Pit, forever and ever."

And they fell asleep in each others' arms.


End file.
